Can't help falling in love with you
by Funi-Lollipop
Summary: Joey ama a Yugi mas de lo que puede expresar, su amor es tan fuerte que hara todo lo que sea necesario con tal de hacerlo feliz. Sin saber como expresarse, le escribe a Yugi lo que siente en una carta que contiene toda su alma.


**_Querido Yugi:_**

Nuestro primer beso fue en el verano, mientras lloraba debajo del árbol de flores rojizas que llenaban de sus pétalos el suelo.  
¿Recuerdas que me veía horrible y lleno de mocos cuando te lo confesé? Y aun así me besaste con la cara hecha una mierda, que horror. Nunca he prestado atención a las cosas pequeña, soy un idiota que vive del momento Yugi, sé que tú más que nadie está consciente de ello y a pesar de mi estupidez aun ahora no puedo olvidar la fecha exacta del beso, la sensación de tranquilidad mezclada con felicidad que causan tus labios en los míos.

Sé que todos esos clichés son asquerosos en un hombre me doy asco a mí mismo por amarte de esta manera, tan sofocante, tan boba. Aun no me explico cómo es que te volviste el amigo de una persona así y posteriormente su amante.

Cuando me conociste era un completo imbécil, te hice cosas horribles de las cuales aún me arrepiento, ahora sé que era me atraías y no sabía cómo llamar tu atención. Creo que eso fue el inicio de este sentimiento que aún no puedo describir, talvez me gustaste desde ese entonces, desde que vi tu sonrisa inocente e hice lo que todo bravucón hace para llamar la atención de su enamorada: molestarla. Sí, fue estúpido, lo sé, lo peor fue que arrastre al pobre de Tristán en ese juego insensato. Pero, de alguna manera funciono, aunque no sabía realmente porqué lo hacía o más bien me negaba a aceptar que me gustaba un enano llorón adicto a los juegos.  
No había manera en la que dejara de pensar en ti, solo podía verte a ti, jugando toda clase de juegos estúpidos en los recesos o incluso en horas de clases, tu siempre estabas haciéndolo con una enorme satisfacción plasmada en tu rostro. Siempre quise jugar contigo, estar a tu lado en tus ridículas partidas.

Me tuve que grabar en la mente que me odiabas y que nunca jugaría a tu lado, tal vez así calmaría mis celos cuando veía que Tea te sonreía y tú te sonrojabas, pero simplemente no funciono. Estaba tan irritado que en un ataque de celos tire una de las piezas del rompecabezas al canal cerca de la escuela, sí, no fue una de mis mejores acciones.  
A pesar de ello nos protegiste, a mí y a Tristán, eres un maldito héroe Yugi, la persona más valiente que jamás he conocido.

Nunca pude agradecerte lo suficiente, por aceptarme a pesar de herirte y recibirme con brazos abiertos. Hay tantas cosas que debo agradecerte a ti y a los demás, toda la felicidad de mi vida se debe a tu amabilidad, soy lo que tú creaste con este jarrón roto, el alma que juntaste con tus propias manos para enseñarle lo valioso que es aun con sus grietas. Aun no sé cómo regresarte la felicidad que me has dado soy todo lo que soy ahora gracias a tu bendita compasión, de no ser porque te conocí, no sé qué sería de mi ahora, sería un delincuente ¿talvez? Toda tu existencia es hermosa para mí, todo tu ser es lo mejor que pude conocer, soy tan feliz de que hayas nacido y soy tan feliz de poder conocerte.

Después de ese beso, me jure que haría todo por tu felicidad; "No llores Joey", me dijiste asustado, parecías estar tan aterrado y confundido por mis lloriqueos que empecé a reír al mismo tiempo.

En el otoño solíamos pasear entre las hojas secas; en invierno tuvimos nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera película en el cine fue "ringu", tú fuiste más valiente que yo y me abrazaste en la noche para no sentir miedo a pesar de que no te lo pedí,aun que admito que me susto un poco.

Esa noche fue nuestra primera vez.

Siempre parecías tan aterrado cuando me debilitaba, la primera vez en la que me hiciste el amor estabas temblando, apenas podías desabotonar la camisa y no había manera en la que no pudiera reírme de ti, de tu estatura pequeña y tus ganas de devorarme que parecían ser algo fuera de tu naturaleza, casi te hago llorar, pero al final tú me hiciste llorar.  
Dolió tanto que sentí que me ahogaría y a pesar de ello me sentí completo, se sentía tan bien estar debajo de tu piel, ser arrasado por tu cuerpo una y otra vez que el dolor no me importo. Aun escucho tu voz preguntándome si se sentía bien, si me dolía, como si fuera una virgen, aun que sí, fuiste mi primero. No sé cuántas veces te grite que te amaba mientras perdía mi conciencia cada vez que me decías "te amo" con esa voz tuya tan dulce y suave volviéndose ronca por la lujuria. Dormimos abrazados esa noche después de vestirnos con rapidez, esperando que tu abuelo no escuchara mis gemidos.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando estoy a tu lado, habían pasado las estaciones y cuando menos lo pensamos era de nuevo verano. No sé en qué momento todo se volvió complicado, tal vez en el momento en que el tuvimos que viajar, o desde en el que te perdí en ese duelo en el desierto y solo podía culpar al faraón, odiando todo momento en el que diste tu alma por la de él, dejándome solo.  
Me abandonaste, en la incertidumbre de no saber si regresarías o si te volvería a ver. No sabes el dolor que me causaste, el sufrimiento y la rabia que sentí en ese momento en el que pensé que jamás regresarías. No sé cuántas veces vomite esa noche cuando nadie me veía mientras lloraba, ¿pensaste en mí antes de irte?, ¿en cuánto me dolería? No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

Era primavera cuando te perdí Yugi, ví como Tea se confiesaba debajo de los cerezos, los pétalos caen en sus cabellos, se ve tan hermosa, mucho mejor que un tipo tosco confesándose.

Sé que la amas con todo tu corazón Yugi, más de lo que pudiste amarme a mí. Se parece tanto a ese árbol donde nos besamos con las flores rojas, mi hermana me dijo que se llaman acacias o flores de fuego. Es gracioso preguntarte si lo recuerdas, porque sé que no lo recuerdas más. Nunca te lo dije porque sé que te sentirías culpable y no quiero que te sientas así, no por mi culpa.  
No voy a llorar, sé que eres más feliz con ella, mucho más de lo que serías conmigo. Te has de estar que te preguntando "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes Joey?" "¿Porqué me mentiste?" "¿Cómo paso?" Cuando regresaste del mundo de las sombras simplemente toda nuestra relación se había borrado de tu mente, agradezco que aun recuerdes mi nombre y que fui parte importante de tu vida, no necesito más.

¿No la abriste antes de casarte o sí? Te dije que no lo hicieras, sé que amas tanto a Tea que esto no afectará en tu decisión pero tu conciencia no te dejaría casarte con ella.

No me arrepiento Yugi, los amo tanto a ambos que ahora realmente no importa, soy feliz a través de ustedes, muy feliz.  
¿Sabes? Mi hermana está saliendo con Mokuba ¿no es gracioso? No me lo esperaba, ahora todos parecen haber encontrado a su pareja ideal. Me pregunto si hay alguien para mí allá afuera, tal vez no estábamos destinados y por eso lo olvidaste, no creo en esas porquerías pero tal vez existan.

Yugi, no llores por favor, estoy bien. Sé que estas llorando, solo quería soltarlo ahora que sé que no eres alcanzable para mí. Es egoísta de mi parte, lo sé. Pero ¡ey!, tendrás unos hermosos hijos y espero poder ser padrino de alguno de ellos, no me importa ir a Nueva york te lo juro.

Aun te amo Yugi, te amo como nunca ame a nadie en la vida y nunca dejare de amarte duele mucho verte ir, pero te dejo en buenas manos.

Quiero agradecerte por tus sonrisas, por todo lo que soy, por ayudarme a seguir, por ser parte de mi vida, por salvar la vista de mi hermana; por ser mi amigo, por aguantarme en mis peores momentos, por ser mis primeras veces, por vivir a mi lado, por aceptar mis sentimientos, por reírte de mis estupieses, por darme la calidez de una familia.  
Pero sobre todo gracias por existir, Yugi Moto.  
 _ **  
Con amor  
Joey Wheeler**_


End file.
